Part of the family
by PurpleWolfshade
Summary: Gru & girls had a normal life. Margo asked for a tutor and the tutor she wants is her science teacher, Ms. Eve. A woman with sweet and cheerful attitude. Vector is back to have revenge on Gru and Gru realizes Eve is not the woman he thinks she is. Gru/OC


**Part of the Family**

_Reading makes you better._

_- __**Ms. Eve**_

After the kidnapping incident, Gru and the girls had a normal life. He was back in evil business and the girls started their school. Margo is starting her 6th grade this incoming school year and Edith is starting on her 4th grade but as for Agnes she'll be in kindergarten.

One morning, Gru asked Margo about school.

"School? School's alright."

"Did anybody try to bully you?" Gru asked.

"Nope."

"Let them try!" Agnes squeals.

Margo looked at Gru. "Dad, can I ask you a favor?"

Gru looks at his little girl. "Yes, what is it?"

"Ahm, can we get a tutor?"

"Tutor? You're a smart girl, Margo. You don't need one of those."

"No, Dad. It's not for me for Agnes and Edith. Agnes is not that good when it comes to pronunciation and Edith is having hard time on math."

"You can teach them."

"Please Dad! I know someone whose really good!"

"And who might that be?"

"Ms. Eve! My science teacher."

"Ms. Eve?" Gru was busy reading and not paying any attention on what Margo was saying.

"Yes, she's great. Edith already met her. She's very nice, right Edith?"

"Yeah, she even gave us chocolate." Edith answers.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Margo smiled.

"Margo I haven't—."

Margo grabbed her bag. "Edith it's almost 8, we're gonna be late!" Edith grabbed her bag and followed Margo. "Thank you, Dad. I love you!"

Gru sighed. Agnes looks at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"She get a tutor."

"She WILL get a tutor. Margo is right. You need help not only in your pronunciation but also in your grammars."

Agnes frowns.

After school, Gru was picking up Margo and Edith. He saw them talking to a woman, maybe 20's and have a long black hair and straight cut bangs.

"Can you be our tutor, Ms. Eve?"

"Oh, Margo. I'll think about it."

"Please." Margo pleaded.

"You can meet our dad. He's right over there." Edith pointed their car.

Of course Ms. Eve was amazed by the looks of the car.

"Maybe not now, Edith."

"But you can tutor us? Right?" Margo insisted.

Ms. Eve smiled. "Alright. I will. But I might meet your father next time."

The two look at each other with joy. "You can come every Saturday and Sunday!"

She laughed. "Okay go on. Your father's waiting. I need to go back to the school."

"Bye, Ms. Eve."

"Bye, Margo. Bye, Edith." She waved goodbye at the girls.

"Who was that?" Gru asked the girls. "It's Ms. Eve." Margo answered.

"She looks nice." Gru said. "She _is_ nice." Margo corrected.

"She's gonna tutor us every Saturday and Sunday!" Edith announced.

Gru looked at them, surprised. "I haven't told you that I agreed."

"You said maybe." Margo insisted.

"I didn't said yes."

"Already done. She'll be in our house tomorrow."

"Wha—. You guys haven't asked my permission!"

"It's alright. Your busy in your laboratory. She can tutor us and also watch over us while you're working."

Gru was not amused of what the girls did. But he thinks it's also a good idea.

The next morning, the girls were eating their breakfast when Gru was about to go down to his laboratory.

"Okay, girls. I'll go down now to the laboratory. Enjoy your breakfast."

"Won't you wait for out tutor?" Agnes asked.

Gru looks at her. "Ahm I can't. I need to finish something."

"Will be alright here." Margo assured.

Gru goes to the lab.

After few minutes, there's a ding-dong on the door. The girls rushed through the door.

"Ms Eve!" Margo and Edith greeted.

"Hi, kids!" she smiled.

"Come in." Margo assisted her.

"This is our sala." She pointed their comfy weird couch. "And that's the kitchen."

"Oh, it's beautiful." She giggled. "And this is Agnes." She pointed Agnes who was hugging her unicorn toy. "Hello little Agnes. My name is Ms. Eve but you can call me Eve." She smiled at her.

"Okay, let's start?" she asked the girls and they all nodded. "So whose first?"

Agnes raised her hand. "So your older sister told me you're having problems with your pronunciation." She smiled.

Agnes nodded. "It's okay. All you need to do is keep reading because if you always read your tongue will get better and better." She puts out a book. "I see you like unicorns. I know you like this, my little niece love this book."

Agnes reads the title. "Little unicorn in Rainbow forest."

"Wanna read it?"

Agnes nodded.

It was almost 4 p.m. when they finished the tutor. Eve handed chocolates to the girls.

"So where's your dad?"

"He's in his la—at work." Edith almost slipped at that one.

"Oh, so he's not here? Whose looking after you?"

Edith looks at Margo. "Ah he will be here any minute now. He doesn't want a babysitter."

"Maybe I can stay a little while so I can meet him."

"Uhm no, he's tired… because of work. Maybe next time, Ms. Eve." Edith explained.

"Okay, are you alright if I leave you here?" Eve asked the girls. The girls nodded.

"Okay see you tomorrow girls." She hugged them all goodbye.

When she was gone, the girls went to the laboratory.

"That's a close one."

"She wants to meet Dad!"

"Who wants to meet me?" Gru asked the girls while he was working on a lazer beam gun.

"Ms. Eve!" the girls shouted in unison.

Gru dropped his tools. "Wha-? Ms. Eve? Your tutor?"

"Yes, she asked if he could meet you." Margo giggled.

Gru sighed. What are the girls up to now?


End file.
